Hurt
by kinana
Summary: Kau. Jahat. Hanya dua kata itu yang bisa kuberikan untukmu./Death Chara/Obsession Squel/rating naik/RnR/warning inside


_Kau. Jahat._

_Hanya dua kata itu yang bisa kuberikan untukmu. Kau benar–benar jahat._

_Kau jahat karena mencuri hatiku._

_Kau jahat karena tidak membalas perasaanku._

_Kau jahat karena melihat hati lain._

_Kau jahat karena obsesimu pada orang lain._

_Kau. Sangat jahat karena tidak menyadariku._

_Hei orang jahat, tak bisakah kau berpaling sedikit?_

_Tak bisakah iris onyx milikmu melihatku saja?_

_Tak bisakah kau balas rasa yang kusediakan hanya untukmu ini?_

_Kau. Benar–benar jahat..._

_._

_._

_._

_Lagi. kau menyakitiku lagi._

_Kau menatap rintik – rintik hujan yang berjatuhan dengan seringai khas milikmu, dengan entangnya kau berkata bahwa kau berhasil menjadikan 'dia' milikmu seutuhnya, binar kebahagiaan terlukis jelas di balik kekelaman irismu yang menawan itu._

_Lagi. Hatiku hancur._

_Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba untuk tersenyum padamu. Hei orang jahat, kenapa kau harus menjadi sosok yang tidak peka? Tidak tahukah kau hatiku menjerit sakit karena berita bahagiamu itu? Kenapa takdir mempertemukanku denganmu? Dan yang paling penting adalah kenapa aku bisa jatuh hati padamu? Aku. Sangat. Bodoh._

_Benarkan? Aku bodoh karena telah mencintai dirimu._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari ini seluruh penghuni sekolah sedang panik mencari keberadaan 'dia' yang menghilang tiba–tiba dari kamar asramanya. Aku melihatmu duduk dikursimu yang biasanya, kau sangat tenang, kenapa? Harusnya kau panik sekarang, bukan kah kau bilang 'dia' sudah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya? Dan semua pertanyaan dalam pikiranku tadi terjawab saat aku melihatmu menyeringai lebar. Aku mendekatimu dan bertanya dimana 'dia', kau menatapku sebentar lalu menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk berlari ke taman belakang sekolah yang tak lagi terpakai._

_Kaget._

_Ini. Adalah. Pemandangan. Yang tak pernah kuimpikan dalam hidupku._

'_Dia' disana, dengan pandangan kosong dan wajah datar,mulut miliknya sobek melebar hingga dapat menyaingi lebarnya mulut milik Kuchisake–onna, tubuh miliknya tidak mengenakan apapun, layaknya orang yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya, kedua kakinya ditekuk ke belankang memutari palang perak yang menopang tubuh mungilnya, kedua tangannya terikat sampai ke pangkal palang, mulut miliknya yang sudah sobek itu di sumpal dengan sebuah bungan mawar besar tanpa batang, kulit miliknya jadi terlihat mengkilap. Hanya satu hal yang kutahu. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang dicari seluruh penghuni sekolah, gadis yang membuatmu terobsesi, sudah mati._

"_Lihat, bukankah dia sangat cantik? Karena dia mengacuhkanku maka aku membuatnya menjadi bonekaku, yang artinya hanya aku yang bisa memilikinya," katamu santai._

"_Kau gila! Kau telah membunuhnya 'suke!" aku berteriak lalu berlari keluar taman, mengambil handphone milikku aku menghubungi polisi sambil terus berlari._

_Aku memang jatuh cinta padamu. Sangat. Tapi saat ini rasa kemanusiaan lebih mendominasi diriku, tak tahukah kau aku sangat ketakutan sekarang? Rasa takut itu merambati hatiku merasuk kedalam setiap sudut tubuhku, membuat rasa cintaku terkubur dibaliknya._

_Kosong._

_Hanya sebuah taman kosong tak terawat yang kutemukan saat aku kembali menapakkan kaki ditaman itu dengan beberapa staff guru, kepala sekolah, dan juga aparat polisi._

_Hilang._

_Sosokmu dan 'dia' hilang begitu saja, seperti bulir pasir tipis yang tertiup angin. Mereka semua tidak mempercaiku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja di taman itu, entah kenapa ketakutanku bertambah, tubuh mungilku bergetar hebat dengan hujan bening yang mengalir dari sepasang iris safirku begitu saja._

_Kau menghilang dengan menorehkan beberapa rasa dalam hatiku._

_Rasa yang bernama takut dan juga hampa._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**Squel of Obsession : Hurt**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, crime(?)**

**Rating : Naik rate karena adegan berdarah**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight NaruHina**

**Warnings : PSYCHO!SASUKE!, ALUR LOMPAT KELINCI(?), Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), author galau, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o

_Two years later..._

Dua. Tahun.

Sudah dua tahun 'orang itu' menghilang, kini aku sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa semester dua di Universitas Konoha dengan jurusan sastra Jepang, memang tidak sebagus Tokyo tapi setidaknya Universitas ini berada di peringkat kedua dalam ranking Negara.

Aku menapakkan kedua kaki jenjangku kedalam sebuah _coffe shop_ yang terletak di seberang UKON, senyum cerahku langsung mengembang begitu aku mendapati seorang gadis manis dengan sepasang iris lavender yang sedang melambai ke arahku, aku menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di pojok _cafe_, gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata, dia adalah sehabat terbaikku setelah 'orang itu' bukannya aku tidak tahu atau apa, aku tahu, sangat tahu kalau Hinata 'menyukaiku' hanya saja...aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan yang sudah berlangsung selama dua tahun dan lagi pula...kau tahu aku masih memiliki 'rasa' pada 'orang itu'.

"Naruto. aku ada novel baru! Genrenya _crime_ dan _romance_, bukankah kau suka genre itu? Mhm...aku cuman mau meminjamkan novel ini padamu, balas budiku atas bantuanmu dalam tugas analisis kemarin, ehehehehehe" Hinata meringis sambil menyodorkan sebuah novel yang cukup tebal padaku, warna dasar sampul novel itu hitam, dengan gambar sebuah apel merah yang ditusuk dengan pedang perak, di atas gambar itu tercetak dengan jelas judul novel yang diberi warna emas 'Chaotic' itu lah judulnya.

"Kau sudah membacanya Hinata–chan?" tanyaku lembut. Hei, meskipun aku suka sekali novel bukan berarti aku sudah meninggalkan sopan santunku sebagai peminjam yang baik kan?

"Belum sih...tapi, kau tahu, aku tidak suka membaca novel bergenre _crime_ seperti ini dimalam hari, itu membuatku merinding," kata Hinata sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, aku tertawa lebar melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutku sangat lucu.

"NARUTO!" teriak Hinata dengan muka merah saat aku menertawakannya.

"Hahahaha...gomen...gomen...Hinata–chan...hahahaha" kataku sambil mencoba meredakan tawaku sementara itu kulihat dari sudut mataku Hinata sudah mengembungkan pipinya–kesal.

#End Naruto's POV

**Disisi lain...**

Seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari meja NaruHina mengepalkan kedua tangan berkulit alabaster miliknya, saking kuatnya buku–buku jarinya memutih, pemuda itu mengenakan topi berwarna hitam yang diturunkan sehingga hanya bibir tipis miliknya yang sedang menggeram kesal saja yang terlihat. Pemuda itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat sangat depresi, namu sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat kembali wajahnya yang telah dihiasi sebuah seringai lebar.

Skip Time~~~ Skip~~~ Skip~~~ Skip~~~

21.00

Hinata melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya dengan ringan di lorong sebuah gedung apartemen yang telah sepi, bibir ceri miliknya selalu mengukir senyum cantik di wajah, pita suaranya tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan senandung kecil, dia berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan papan kayu bertuliskan 'Hyuuga .H' ya, itu kamar apatemen miliknya, dia memasukkan sebuah kunci perak kedalam lubang kunci lalu masuk ke dalam. Melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang, Hinata memejamkan matanya, merasakan ke-empukan ranjang miliknya, beberapa menit kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Setelah mandi dan melilitkan sebuah handuk pada tubuh mungilnya Hinata melangkah keluar, dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

Klutuk...tuk...tuk...

Suara benda jatuh yang memnatul di lantai itu membuat Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, dia berjalan ke arah rak penyimpanan buku yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Hinata menunduk saat sepasang iris lavender miliknya melihat sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang ada di sisi kanan depan rak penyimpanan buku miliknya, dia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya setelah mengambil benda bulat yang ternyata sebuah...

...manik berwarna merah darah?

"Halo," JLEB

Secepat suara bariton itu terengar secepat itu pula lah sebuah pisau dapur menancap di perut Hinata.

"Ahkk.." Hinata merintih dengan darah yang keluar deras dari mulut dan perutnya, sosok yang menusukkan pisau dapaur di perutnya itu masih berdiri di belakangnya, meskipun tidak melihat wajahnya Hinata tahu jika saat ini sosok itu pasti sedang menyeringai lebar.

"Aku sudah mengamatimu selama dua tahun, dan selama itu pula aku tahu..." sosok itu menggantung kalimatnya lalu menusukkan pisau di perut Hinata lebih dalam.

"Ahk..huk..huk..."

"...Kalau kau tidak pantas hidup," kata sosok itu dengan nada sedih yang dibuat–buat.

"Ke-kenapa kau...kh...melakukan...kh..kh...ini padaku?" tanya Hinata terbata–bata.

"Kenapa?" sosok itu mengulangi pertanyaan Hinata.

"Mari kita fikirkan...hmm..." sosok itu bergumam dengan gaya pura–pura berfikir.

"Karena kau membuatku cemburu mungkin?" kata sosok itu sambil menggerakkan pisau dapur yang masih menancap di pur Hinata ke kanan, memotong usus–usus yang ada di dalam tubuh gadis itu. Tubuh tak bernyawa milik Hinta jatuh ke lantai yang telah berhiaskan darah miliknya sendiri. Sosok itu memandang tubuh Hinata dengan pandangan datar. Lalu dia merogoh saku celana jeans miliknya dan menyeringai lebar begitu menemukan kotak kecil yang berisi paku–paku berwarna coklat karena karatan.

"Hm...kau kurang cantik, bukankah saat peristirahatan terakhir seorang wanita harus tampil cantik?" kata sosok itu dengan nada bertanya.

"Mari kubantu supanya kau lebih cantik~~" kata sosok itu lagi dengan nada sing a song miliknya. Sosok itu berjongkok di sebelah tubuh Hinata yang sudah mulai mendingin lalu menancapkan paku–paku dari kotak yang dibawanya dengan brutal pada leher dan wajah Hinata, sehingga darah gadis itu kembali keluar dari lubang yang dibuat si paku, mengenai wajah si pelaku, terakhir dia menaruh sebuah mawar semerah darah dengan batang berwarna hitam di atas tubuh tak bernyawa Hinata, dia menatap dingin gadis yang telah kehilangan nyawa di tangannya itu lalu melangkah pergi dengan santai.

#Naruto's POV

Aku berjalan dengan gontai di sepanjang jalan menuju UKON, sudah lima hari semenjak pemakaman Hinata, rasanya aku kehilangan tiga puluh persen energiku saat mengingat fakta bahwa dia telah meninggal. Siapa yang tidak sedih di tinggal sahabat sebaik dirinya?

Aku menunduk memandang secangkir berisi teh hangat di depanku, kini aku berada di dalam sebuah kafe yang sering kukunjungi bersama Hinata, tempat yang paling pojok, tempat favorit kami berdua.

"Ha–ah," aku menghela nafas berat sambil melirik novel yang sempat kupinjam dari Hinata, lalu aku berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kafe itu.

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku di trotoar dengan perlahan, kedua tangan kumasukkan kedalam saku jaket yang kukenakan, aku mengerutkan keningku saat melihat sebuah bayangan di dalam sebuah gang sempit yang gelap, entah kenapa aku tertarik pada bayangan itu. Aku melangkah perlahan ke arah gang yang sempit dan gelap itu, begitu sampai kedua irisku membulat sempurna, ternyata itu adalah bayangan sebuah boneka besar seukuran manusia, boneka itu memiliki banyak paku berkarat di wajah dan lehernya, baju yang dikenakan boneka itu compang camping, surai biru panjangnya kusut, sebuah pisau dapur menancap di perut boneka itu dan bibirnya sobek memanjang dari telinga ke telinga.

GREP

Aku merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar dengan manis di pinggang rampingku dan aku merasakan sebuah benda dingin menempel di leherku. Aku tahu siapa pemilik lengan ini, sangat tahu.

"Merindukanku sayang?" tanya si pemilik lengan dengan suara baritonnnya, pisau genggam yang dibawanya tidak beranjak dari leher berkulit tan milikku.

"Suka hadiahku?" tanyanya sambil mencium pipi _chubby_ milikku.

Perlahan rasa rindu dan takut menyeruak keseluruh tubuh mungilku, membuatku hanya bisa diam terpaku dalam pelukannya, pelukan seorang pemuda raven yang aku yakini saat ini tengan menyeringai lebar, pemuda yangku labeli dengan 'Orang jahat' pemuda yang biasa kupanggi dengan sebuatan 'Teme' pemuda yang memiliki nama...

.

.

.

.

"Sa–sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

Aku tahu ini lebih jelek dari 'Obesession' dan gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen~ aku tidak biasa menepati janji untuk menjadikan fict ini hanya Naruto's POV, aku tergoda buat adegan itu~~ #gelundungan

Mmm...sekian deh~ RnR please? #puppy Eyes no jutsu


End file.
